


Ouroboros

by saphsaq



Series: Snack Box [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Circular Flow, Coruscant, Cycliality, Dathomir, Drabble, Eternal Return, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Jedi, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Padawan, Self-Reference, Self-Reflexivity, Tatooine, Zabrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphsaq/pseuds/saphsaq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My answer to the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/2225">AO3's IFD Drabble-Challenge 2015</a>: Star Wars is the talk all over the Star Wars galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouroboros

# Ouroboros

The two Zabrak youths warmed their hands over the dying embers.

"No more wood for the fire. The Sisters made me run errands til dusk."

"That will break your neck on day, brother." The growl didn't sound angry, but concerned.

"I can tell a tale to keep us warm --- **A long time ago** \---"

Almost 160 parsec away, a careworn mother cradled her baby-boy while the sandstorm howled outside: "--- **in a galaxy far, far away** \---"

About 120 parsec back to the centre, the padawan tried to sink deeper in his seat, when he sensed his master's presence in the cinema.

**Author's Note:**

> Distances courtesy of Luke's and Isolder's [discussion](http://www.theforce.net/swtc/novels/tcopl.html) about how far Dathomir is from Coruscant in "The Courtship of Princess Leia", Wookieepedia's map of the [Outer-Rim](http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091207040151/starwars/images/d/dd/TheOuterRim.jpg), a tape and the rule of three. I thought, after SW's initial [blunder with astronomical units](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Parsec), I'm allowed to add some inaccuracies of my own.


End file.
